


Счастливый человек

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Джек размышляет о Докторе и снова встречает ее.





	Счастливый человек

«Выполняй свои функции специалиста по связям с общественностью», — сказала Гвен. В переводе это означало: «Съезди куда-нибудь, Джек, развейся, нет сил тебя видеть».

Они не пытались заново организовать Торчвуд, хотя это было первым побуждением Джека после Дня Чуда, но они делали ту работу, которую ЮНИТ не мог или отказывался. У них не было ни названия, ни списка сотрудников, ни обязанностей. Просто как-то получалось, что они оказывались там, где было нужнее всего.

«Почти как Доктор».

Джек усмехнулся и улыбнулся бармену. Тот закатил глаза и показал кольцо на пальце. Что ж, похоже, навыки общения с общественностью стоило обновить.

Только общаться, если подумать, не хотелось.

Джек часто думал о Докторе в последние годы. Вряд ли хоть один из тех, кто столкнулся с Доктором, мог перестать о нем думать. Но, вместе с тем, те, кто покинул синюю будку однажды, очень редко могли приблизиться к ней хоть на милю. За очень редким исключением.

У Джека было оправдание: его, как фиксированную точку, ТАРДИС избегала, но вот насчет остальных… Насчет остальных он уверен не был. Но факт в том, что спутники Доктора проживали свою жизнь и, даже если Доктора вновь заносило в их края и в их время, именно в тот день оказывались где-то за городом или уезжали к друзьям в соседнее графство. Вселенная полна удивительных совпадений.

Джек недавно вспоминал об этом. Смотрел на запись, где огромная паучиха умирала, просто потому что ей не хватало воздуха дышать, и думал, что ведь он должен был в тот день быть в Йоркшире, но за каким-то чертом Рекс заявил, что на Аляске без Джека никак не справиться. И в результате они битую неделю болтались посреди заснеженной пустоши, а загадочных волков-людоедов, о которых упоминали местные, так и не нашли. Нашли только чуть позже всех «съеденных» в баре в соседнем городе.

Вытащив телефон, Джек открыл фотографии, кадры из того самого видео. Новая регенерация Доктора чем-то невольно напоминала ту, которую Джек видел второй и руку которой долгое время держал при себе. Та же манера двигаться, точно такое же эмоциональное и выразительное лицо. Только на этот раз Доктор был женщиной.

«Интересно, — мысленно усмехнулся Джек, — а другие люди смотрят на Доктора с той же смесью недоумения и оторопи, что и раньше?»

Почему-то казалось, что смотрят. А потом слушаются его и делают все, что Доктор говорит. Это же Доктор.

Джек оставил деньги на стойке и, подхватив шинель, направился на выход. Вечер только начинался, возможно, получится совладать с напавшей хандрой?

А потом он услышал звук. Тот самый, с которым появлялась и исчезала ТАРДИС.

За шумом машин он терялся, и Джек не хотел верить, не хотел бежать, как было не раз за эти годы, чтобы обнаружить чей-то неисправный кондиционер или мопед, который владелец никак не может завести. Потому что потом было немного неловко, будто его застукали за чем-то глупым и детским, как гадание по ромашковым лепесткам или поиск счастливого клевера. Но, как и раньше, Джек сдался и, пусть не побежал, но пошел на звук.

С Доктором и ее спутниками он столкнулся нос к носу: они выбирались из дыры ограде вокруг строящегося дома, куда сам собирался влезть, следуя за звуком.

— Ох, извините, я немного неловкая, все никак не привыкну к этой длине ног, знаете ли, — сказала Доктор, поднимая взгляд на Джека.

— Ничего, — ответил тот, улыбаясь, — я не против столкнуться с кем-то настолько симпатичным.

Секунда недоумения, а потом Доктор расплылась в ответной улыбке и, одернула плащ.

— А я симпатичная? — спросила Доктор. — Я не кажусь слишком старой? Молодой? Волосатой? Зеленой?

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Джека, а ее спутники уже спели выбраться и стояли рядом, явно не понимая, что происходит.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, Доктор, — ответил Джек, и подумал, что, кажется, он самый везучий человек во Вселенной.


End file.
